Sparklers
by star-in-circle
Summary: Lucy loves her best friend. It's Bonfire Night when all her secrets spill out for her best friend and womanizer...Scorpius Malfoy. A Lucy/Scorpius fic where Lucy isn't a evil caniving Slytherin, but where she is actually quite nice.


Sparklers.

Everyone has a favorite holiday. Their are the usual ones, you know christmas, birthdays, halloween, easter. I have always loved bonfire night. It may not be classed as a holiday, but it is my favorite night of the year. Mainly for the danger aspect, also for the sparklers. The only thing my dad let me near on bonfire night when I was a little girl. I loved the entire night, the part where we throw things on the bonfire, watching them burn, the smoke lifting through the air. But the most thrilling part is when the spark gets a little too close to your fingers, you can feel the heat prickling your fingers.

Bonfire night brings my senses to life. Lighting up my sight with the flashes and sparks, the comfortable autumn air turning cold for winter, the smell of smoke working its way up my nose. Smell of burning and spices from the fire and barbeque Uncle Ron and Harry are in charge of. Sausages taste so much better, they are crisp and the burnt skin of the sausage stings my tongue. The dull fizzling of sparklers, cracks of the fireworks and sizzling of the barbeque.

But, my favorite part of the evening is the sparklers. I love them, the feel, the beauty and the sound. The sparks flash around my feet, when I move the small piece of metal the light stays in mid air for a long time. Writing names, drawing stars and dragons.

It was always Uncle Charlie that looked after me on that one night of the year. My favorite Uncle. He taught me everything about dragons. I think that why I like bonfire night so much. The fire.

Every problem seemed to go away on the 5th of November. But not this one. Not the 5th of November 2024. No matter how hard I tried, I cannot get him out of my head.

My best friend.

I am sitting on my window ledge, legs dangling out of the window, feeling the crisp air. I know he isn't thinking of me, he is thinking of his girlfriend of the week. I don't even know her name. My best friend. Scorpius Malfoy. I know he is down in the dungeons, and looking up, whereas I am looking straight on from the top of Ravenclaw table.

Everyone else is studying, this however is the one night where I do none. Not one piece of homework, now I wish I had something to distract me. Not even the bright sparks, or the heat can distract me. I try and concentrate on it but, the silver sparks remind me of his platinum blonde hair. God when did I become so pathetic. I am one of the boys. Quidditch, brooms, pranks. But this year, something changed.

Over the summer, breasts suddenly appeared, clothes fit me properly. My hair grew out of its tangled mess and now it is long and smooth. The shade became darker, more red than ginger. I have always been skinny, but I became curvy. Yet stayed slim. WTF. Yes I changed and boys seem to 'second glance' me now. I still don't see myself as attractive, apparently other people do...I just, don't see it.

Scorpius, the other guys and my family are quite protective when I go on a date. Scor says it is because he doesn't want me getting hurt. Somewhere inside I wanted it to be for a different reason.

I didn't want to, but boys see me differently. The jokes that used to be made have now tranformed into innuendos about me. I am left out of several of their conversations. I can understand how they work, their systems with girls. Even Scor has started treating me like a proper girly girl. I don't mind it sometimes, as it is nice to be treated nicely, but its all the time. No matter what I do.

Its starting to weird me out. Also I may or may not harbor very strong feelings for my best friend. I have turned into a fan that we used to talk about, finding him attractive, thinking about him all live long freakin' day. And I hate it. Because I know he doesn't feel the same way. God, I hate this...wonderment. All this angst, worry and lack of self confidence which comes with being a teenage girl.

I have known him for years, been with him through everything. But nothing changes, no matter how I try and look at him. As a brother, as a friend even as an enemy. But it always turns into these feelings of...like? I have never felt like this, the only thing I thought I could love was family and music, I can talk to boys, but cannot talk about them. I hang out with boys, but I can't flirt with them. Because when I do, they think its cute. According to Rose it is meant to be sensual, and I'm quite sure if you do it right, they don't ruffle your hair afterwards. I play quidditch, best chaser Ravenclaw has seen in a while. I love rock music and a little screamo, but I mean Bullet for my Valentine are awesome. Other bands I like Young guns, 30 seconds to mars, arctic monkeys, enter shikari, paramore, you me at six, blackout, lostprophets. I am what some people call a music buff. I know bands and songs that most people haven't heard of. I am a tomboy, indefinatly. My friends didn't know it was me on the train, how bad is that.

I grabbed my broomstick and flew around in the cool night. I loved the feel of the winter night on my pale skin. My hair whipped around my face as I flew round the sky with the fireworks. Weaving through all the different colours towards the quidditch pitch. The infomation then came all too quickly, I love him, he doesn't love me. I can't live without him, He could easily live without me. I want him, He doesn't want me. I landed my broom. Walking round the quidditch pitch, looking at the places where i have crashed on to the floor, the places where he went falling to the floor, no-one there to catch him.

Then I cracked. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I realised how much pain this was causing me, I didn't want it too. I don't cry, I wiped viciously at the traitorous salty tears burning my face. I sat on the floor, wrapping my arms around my jean clad legs. I don't know how long i was sat there, but I heard footsteps behind me, they came closer and closer until the owner sat down beside me. I turned my head slightly to see who the person was. It was only Scorpius Malfoy out for his midnight broom ride. God how could I have been so stupid.

'Heya Loca.' He plopped down next to me, then looked at me, seeing something wrong the worry evident in his voice. 'Lucy?'

'Hey.' I whispered back, hoping that he'd get the message and leave...but oh no. He is just, if not more, as stubborn as me.

'You're gonna tell me whats wrong? Right Now.'

'Nothings wrong Scorp.' I sighed.

'Oh yes there is, and its something serious. Come on, tell me.' He coaxed, nudging my shoulder with his own.

'I can't. I just... can't.'

'Loca...Whats wrong. I tell you everything, don't I deserve the same from you my best friend.' He grinned his little knee weaking grin, I sighed, running my hand through my hair. (not in the girly pathetic way...the stressed kinda way.)

'Thats the problem, you tell me everything. Maybe I don't want to hear about all the girls you been with. Maybe I don't want to...' My voice was louder, but then it cracked at the end.

'What does that mean Lucy?' His grey eyes searched my own teary pale blue ones.

'I don't know anymore. I am so confused.'

'Yeah well, so am I. So try and explain it.' He said chuckling.

'Okay. I think, maybe...Just maybe, my feelings for you, have um, changed slightly.' I said playing with my dark blue fingernails.

'What do you hate me, or something?' He said chuckling.

'Quite the opposite.' I said laughing softly, looking at him as it dawned on him. His mouth made a little 'O' shape.

'How long?'

'What d'you mean?'

'How long have you known about your...feelings.'

'Summer, but I'll get over it. I didn't want to wreck our friendship, thats why I didn't tell you.' He stood up. Both his hands in his shaggy platinum blonde hair.

'I have to... go somewhere. Just to process this.' He turned around got on his broomstick and left me sitting on the floor, tears spilling from my eyes again. I think it was about ten minutes after I left that I went back to the dorm to sleep. All the lights were off, I changed into my green tank top and grey, silver and white pajama bottoms, a gift from Scorpius last year. For the first time in my life, I fell asleep crying.

It has been two weeks. TWO WHOLE WEEKS. Since I spoke to Scorpius. I haven't spoken to Al for more than 2 minutes in a row. I just... want to talk to him. If he gave me a chance I could get over this, but you know what they say 'Distance makes the Heart grow fonder'. I looked over at the Slytherin table, just to see him kissing some blonde.

'Well, seems that he moves on fast.' Rose said plopping on the bench next to me, putting bacon onto her plate.

'What d'you mean move on fast?'

'You basically told him you love him.'

'Yeah, but he didn't say it back Rose.' I said incredulosy.

'I can tell he does.' I laughed.

'Very funny Rose. Anyway hows it going with Damian?' I grinned at her as she blushed. 'I'll take that as good.'

'Hes just so, amazing. Perfect for me.' She said smiling to herself.

'I sure hope you talking 'bout me.' Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. But Damians lovely and as Rose said, Perfect for her.

'Naw, my boyfriend. Your just my bit on the side.'

'Oh am I?'

'Hell yeah.' I smiled at their antics, they're one of the couples who enjoy joking with each other.

'Could I ever change your mind, say like this' he kissed her neck 'or this?' he stroked her arm, so gently it looked as though he was hardly touching her.

'Maybe.' She said as I smiled, chewing the last bite of my cereal. After I swallowed the yummy yummy wizabix. I stood up swinging my bag onto my shoulder and made a bee line for the door. That was until-

'Lucy.' Someone shouted. I twisted my head to see Nate Finnegan standing up from his table and walking over to me.

'Hey Nate.' I smiled and he smiled right back.

'So how are you?' Feel like we haven't spoken in ages.'

'I'm fine. And thats because we haven't spoken for...three weeks, woah, thats a long time not to speak to you.'

'I know how'd you survive?'

'I have no idea.' I laughed and he joined in. 'So where you heading?'

'Just for a walk. Thought you might want to join me.' He said, hands in his pockets.

'Yeah sure. Don't have potions till 2nd period.' He laughed and we kept talking for an hour and a half until I had to be in potions. He walked with me down to the dungeons.

'That was fun.' I said laughing at his slightly damp hair.

'Yeah espcially when you threw water at me.'

'You deserved it.'

'Why?' I smirked at him.

'Because you poked me in the ribs. And it hurt. I am so gonna have a bruise tomorrow.'

'Yeah of course you are.' He said leaning against the wall. It isn't time for us to go in yet. But also in the corridor were Rose, Scorpius and Albus. Rose looks like she has been having an argument and Scor looks confused. He looks over at me and a mixture of pain and anger contorts his features. Albus grabs his arm as he starts walking. I shook my head and looked back at Nate.

'Yes I am. Because you are an evil git.'

'A very sexy evil git.'

'Whatever you say.' I said grinning slightly. I saw someone open the door and some of the other students filed in. 'I'll see you later. Potions awaits.' I turn but he softly tugs my arm spinning me back around. He kissed me. It was soft, warm and gentle. Yet passionate you know. Not bad. He pulled back and smiled.

'Bye Lucy.' I grinned, biting my bottom lip.

'See you Nate.' He smiled shyly and walked away. I had little butterflies fluttering around in my tummy, but it didn't feel right. Kissing Nate. It was good and I enjoyed it but...I didn't see stars or fireworks. Maybe its all just myths from stupid bimbo girls. They probably see stars because nothing else fills their skulls.

'Well well Lucy Lu. How was your morning?' Rose said as I sat down next to her.

'It was your average morning, splashing water, poking of ribs that sort of thing.'

'Well, from outside the classroom that kiss looked like something more than average.'

'Did it now?'

'Yes. Somebody got awful annoyed by it.'

'Who?'

'Guess?' She said raising her hands and shrugging her shoulder.

'Albus.'

'Nope.' Huh. Who else would get annoyed by that?

'Oh No please don't me Scorpius got all over protective again. Because he gave up those priviledges when he left me alone on a quidditch pitch and stopped talking to me.' I said smiling grimly at the end.

'Well, it seems like he wants to exchange his over protecive brotherly feelings for jealous want-to-be boyfriend feelings.' I burst out into laughter, the class staring at me like I was crazy.

'HaHa Rose you make me laugh.'

'Its true. Did you not see Albus restraining him earlier.'

'I wouldn't call that restraining.' She looked at me incredulously. 'But Yes.'

'Well, how can you deny it?'

'Because...I can. Now leave me alone.' I turned to my work, writing down all the ingredients that I needed and the way to create the potion. You know what I haven't done?

Found out what I'm making, lets have a look...Amortentia. How ironic? Lemme tell ya...very.

I heard Rose laughing at my facial expression as she chopped up her roots. 'What now Rose?'

'Your face. It was so funny.' I scowled at her. Prof. Redburn came around the class smelling the potions which had the two noticable qualties. The mother of pearl sheen and characteristic spirals. When he got over to our table he smiled and whispered to the class.

'Perfect.' He asked the class to come over to our table so we could all smell what we found attractive. Best teacher ever, telling us to go and sniff people to see if they are the 'one'. Pah!

'Lucy, You first what do you smell.?' I deeply inhaled the amazing scent.

'I can smell Vanilla, old parchment and' It can't be. No. No. NO. I cannot smell him. The unique smell of him. Of Scorpius. 'Thats it.' They went through the class. Rose was after me...she smelled Apples, freshly baked bread and Damians cologne. The latter of which she only told me. I feel so special. Scorpius looked even more confused than he did earlier when I was with Nate. He had just smelt the potion and had said 'Cinnamon, Orange Blossoms and Thats it.' He added the 'Thats it' on the end really fast, Just like me. I wonder what he is hiding. I walked out of the classroom, heading for Transfiguration.

Well, I was walking until I was yanked into an empty classroom. 'What the hell?' I turned to see Scorpius looking at me. I shut up quickly. 'What d'you want Scorpius?'

'To talk to you, see you. I missed you Loca.'

'Yeah well, make up your mind on whether you want to talk to me, or leave me.'

'Talk. Always talk.'

'Thats a lie. You seemed pretty eager to get away the other week.'

'As I said I was processing the infomation.'

'Surely it didn't take you this long. So many girls at Hogwarts love you it shouldn't be a shock to add on another one.' Oh. Love? This won't be awkward at all will it now children...okay yeah, it will.

'Love? You love me?' He looked at me. Confused and yet happy.

'Maybe. I ceratinly don't hate you.' I said slipping into a chair, tapping my fingers on the desk in front of me. He knelt down be my side, looking into my eyes.

'I want my best friend back. I want the girl who when she laughed, I immediatly smiled. I want, no I need you back in my life. I need you to not kiss other guys in front of me.'

'You can't pick and choose. I think the best way for me to get over you is for you to stop being an over protective git, and for us to act normal.'

'Get over me?' I nodded. 'You want to get over me?' He stood up, hands yet again in his hair, back turned towards me. 'That's ridiculous Lucy!'

'What! Thats what you want?' I said standing up with my arms spread out by my body.

'I never said that.' He spun round looking at me, his eyes were hard and cold as ice.

'Your face did when you left.'

'I needed time-'

'Yeah yeah I know. To process the infomation that your best friend might love you.' And with that I stormed out of the classroom and ran to Transfiguration, holding in the traitorous tears. How dare he! Haw dare he turn this on me, hinting that he wants me to be in love with him. Well, I am not going to love someone and watch them go out and flirt with everything in a skirt.

'Your late Miss Weasley.'

'I know Professor. I'm sorry.' I said sitting down next to Rose, who was looking at me strangely.

'Don't let it happen again. You too Mr Malfoy. Sit down.' I looked at the door, to see Scorpius staring at me as he walked to his desk, breathing heavy.

'What happened?' Rose whispered.

'Tell you later.'

How come things always happen in twos. Well let me explain, it has been another two weeks since me and Scorpius had our...discussion. And yet again we have not spoken since, he has looked at me (According to Rose) and I have looked at him. Longing him to come and talk to me...see I would, but I only have my dignity left, and I am gonna hold onto that thank you very much.

'God you're so stubborn Lucy.'

'I know Rose. Deal with it.' I said continuing with my Charms essay. I felt her eyes on me.

'I will not deal with it. You're not being yourself.'

'Yes I am. I am fine Rose. I really need to finish this.'

'No you don't.' She pulled it off of the table, rolled it up and put it into her pocket.

'Come on Rose. Give me my essay.'

'Not until you go and talk to Scorpius.'

'Well. I need to go and get some more parchment then don't I.' I stood up and walked up to my dorm room, rooting through my drawer, begging for more parchment. But I had nearly finished. I don't want to have to write another foot of work, I had only got to write a conclusion. I sighed in defeat and walked down the stairs, seeing Rose still sat there.

'I don't want to have to write my essay again.' She gave it me back, looking towards the door, nudging me with her eyes. 'Fine. Fine.'

I walked down the corridors and corners until I walked straight into somebody. I looked up to see, oh how the world loves me, Scorpius Malfoy.

'Hi. I was just coming to see you.'

'Same.' I said sighing. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes seem brighter and wider. As though he hadn't slept properly for days.

'Albus told me to come and talk to you. Save your dignity.'

'Rose doesn't care about my dignity. She stole my essay.' He laughed, looking at the floor, then raising his eyes to look at me through his lashes.

'I miss you Lucy. I really do, and I just want to say-' I opened my mouth but he held up his hand. '-let me finish, yeah. I want to say that I had to process it because I was so confused over the holidays, and at the end of fifth year. I got these feelings, and I thought you would never feel the same way. I mean look at you. Your beautiful, so funny, tough, not all girly and obsessive. Every guys dream girl. I had to break up with whatever her face was, and process that you liked me back. I was accepting the fact that everything was going to change, I was finally going to have my chance to be with you. That feeling was amazing. I had to... know. I had to really know that you liked me. And then you didn't talk to me for weeks.'

'You said you needed to process, I thought you meant you needed space away from me.'

'I never want to be away from you. I love you, Lucy.' I sucked in a breath as his palm stroked my face and he stared into my eyes with those grey orbs which always seem to entrance me.

'I love you too.' I said smiling, he leant down and kissed me. It was soft and sweet and amazing. And fantasic. And Incredible and every other word that describes utter abandonment of every other feeling other than happy.

There were fireworks I apologize for all offence that may have occured eariler in my thoughts.

That was my first story about a couple that isn't very popular, I think I did it okay. By the way, for people who read Tutoring leads to Other things, The next chapter will be up within the next couple of days, and after that...sequel! :)


End file.
